


El último en reír

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Hurt, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, kakashi es un cabrón, pero kakashi siempre es un cabrón, por la misión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: No está disfrutando eso. No está feliz y no es divertido. Y sorprendentemente tampoco es algo que hubiera querido, a pesar de que toda su vida había pensado que sí.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	El último en reír

No es usual para Yamato salir de paseo. No últimamente. No desde que terminó aquella peligrosa misión y volvió con Kakashi sano y salvo.

Entonces hubiera dado todo por un momento como ese, por salir a comer con él, por sentarse en la misma mesa y compartir una conversación.

Excepto que en realidad no hay conversación entre ellos. Solo un silencio pesado, el sol afuera y el rostro de Kakashi completamente serio en algo inentendible para él.

Aprieta los labios cuando Kakashi lo mira un segundo. La molesta está ahí, en algún lugar en esos ojos que lo desprecian de forma disimulada, algo que no podría decir porque Kakashi está sentado y tranquilo, y no ha hecho nada para que Yamato se moleste, y sin embargo, él está molesto, lo que parece solo enfurecer a Kakashi aún más.

Pasa sus manos en la mesa y por unos momentos nota la tensión en los hombros de Kakashi, como si tuviera la intención de apartarse si fuera a tocarlo, lo que le hace sentir un dolor en el pecho y un deseo flojo de ponerse a llorar.

No lo hace, por supuesto, solo mantiene su mano donde está, mirando nuevamente a Kakashi cuando él parece contener una especie de arrebato despectivo que él comprende claramente.

Ambos suspiran y se tensan, y cuando Kakashi vuelve a girar la cabeza parece que Yamato lo puede oír susurrar:

"Lo odio. Y todo es tu culpa".

_[...]_

Había sido buena idea cuando Tsunade lo sugirió. Yamato se había emocionado, nervioso, y luego había buscado algo en la mirada de Kakashi que no hablara de molestia o aburrimiento.

Era conveniente para la misión de todos modos, la infiltración en ese lugar, la forma en la que necesitaban actuar a tal punto en el que el líder enemigo lo creyera y pudieran estar adentro de las puertas del pueblo sin levantar sospechas sobre su verdadera posición.

Tsunade levantó los papeles y se los dio a firmar a ambos.

Un acta de matrimonio con sus nombres escritos, y Yamato pensó que no podría ir mejor, como si todos sus sueños de pronto se hubieran cumplido, un golpe de suerte en un buen momento. Estaba satisfecho.

Él lo firmó en silencio, mirando con duda cuando Kakashi sostuvo el papel y lo leyó detenidamente antes de volver su vista a Tsunade y preguntar: "¿No pueden asignarme a alguien más?"

_[...]_

La misión sólo fue una vuelta de hoja más tarde.

Tsunade dijo que Yamato era el único jounin capaz de completar con éxito la infiltración, por lo que a Kakashi no le había quedado más que encogerse de hombros y firmar, como si no significara nada su cuestión anterior y como si Yamato no hubiera sentido una sensación hirviendo en la boca del estómago.

Una semana sin hablarse fue el resultado de eso. Siseos bajos de órdenes y gruñidos graves contra los enemigos antes de que pudieran acabar con el objetivo y registrarse en un archivo donde podrían seguir conectados y rastrear la información.

Al regresar, Tsunade solo movió los brazos y volvió la vista a ambos — Todavía no podemos anular el contrato.

 _Contrato_ , dijo, no matrimonio. Pero de todos modos Yamato apretó una copia del acta contra su pecho y luego escuchó la orden de Tsunade mientras sugería continuar la actuación y _trabajar_ en ella, que en ese momento sonó como algo bueno y esperanzador.

_[...]_

Se decidió que vivirían en la casa de Yamato, porque era más grande.

Y Yamato decidió por sí mismo ignorar el disgusto en el rostro de Kakashi cuando se sugirió su lugar.

Sin otra opción que continuar con eso, ambos arrastraron los pies a su departamento en un silencio brumoso.

Kakashi avanzó con zancadas largas dos pasos delante de él, ignorando a Yamato cada vez que hacía un comentario nuevo hasta que decidió que era demasiado angustioso mantener una conversación unilateral.

_[...]_

Al final, terminan encerrados en lo que parece el infierno, disgustándose con la presencia del otro a su alrededor como si fueran un par de enemigos asechándose.

Kakashi solo se recuesta en su sofá, con un libro en la cara, gruñendo cada vez que Yamato intenta hablar con él y haciendo burbujear la irritación con cada uno de sus gestos escondidos de los que en realidad no puede decir nada.

Entonces Yamato lo deja solo y se encierra en su habitación. Él azota la puerta. Mueve las sábanas y todavía se siente un tonto pensando en que esa podría ser su noche de bodas y en realidad no lo es.

La sensación de vacío le causa náuseas. Lo hace soñar unos momentos con el hecho de que Kakashi podría atreverse a entrar a su habitación y _actuar_ una relación propia por una noche.

Pero cuando los pasos de Kakashi suenan en el pasillo, solo son para abandonar su departamento sin decir una palabra cuando se va.

_[...]_

No hacen nada más que ignorarse mutuamente el resto de los días. Kakashi sale y se va desde muy temprano hasta muy noche, y Yamato sigue con su vida normal como si no sintiera que la vida se le estaba escapando cada vez que Kakashi regresaba solo para descansar la cabeza en el sillón.

Ellos no se han tocado desde que Kakashi lo levantó del suelo en la misión hace un mes, y la sensación en su piel se ha secado hace bastante tiempo.

Sin embargo, Yamato encuentra unas piezas de condones entre las cosas de Kakashi cuando toma sus cosas del suelo para lavar, y cuando Kakashi solo se encoge de hombros, hay un fuerte dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Yamato, como una pequeña nube de espinas en su interior.

_[...]_

Por pura desesperación, Yamato sigue a Kakashi cuando sale en el día.

Sabe que no debería importarle, no tiene derecho, y lo que existe entre ellos no debería significar más que una misión.

Pero Yamato ha llegado al punto en el que prefiere seguirlo y saber a quedarse en su departamento esperando que algo más suceda.

Hay algo extraño en él cuando sale afuera, caminando a los campos de entrenamiento.

Puede sentir la felicidad en Kakashi explotando cuando avanza hacia ahí, subiendo por todo su cuerpo como un tornado, haciéndolo vibrar de una manera que nunca lo ha hecho con él.

Es confuso para Yamato, la forma en la que Kakashi actúa lejos. Lo hace ser consciente de los hechos, y esa comprensión lo hace sentir tan herido en el orgullo que lo llena de una sensación hueca, como aire saliendo de su interior.

Y luego, repentinamente, desaparece en una nube blanca delante de él.

_[...]_

Tsunade los vuelve a llamar a su oficina luego de un tiempo.

Ella habla con el papel en la mano, explicando el avance de la misión mientras ellos están de pie, muy cerca, hasta que sus hombros se tocan.

Tsunade les dice que solo pueden esperar más, y luego casi en un tono lamentable dice que eso podría durar mucho tiempo, y el gesto de Kakashi ante esa noticia es como si hubiera recibido una sentencia a morir en la hoguera.

Pero para ese momento, a Yamato casi no le interesa.

_[...]_

Más tarde, en esa tortura en la que han llamado _hogar_ , Yamato sugiere salir a comer juntos.

Es apariencia, tienen que trabajar en eso, piensa, o intenta convencerse, porque cuando Kakashi acepta se siente como si una parte de él se calentara dentro de su cuerpo.

_[...]_

No pasa nada cuando están en el restaurante. Nada salvo la irritación aparentemente eterna de Kakashi, que aumenta gradualmente con cada palabra que sale de Yamato.

Se pregunta si Kakashi sabe de sus sentimientos, si debería decirlos. Él espera que al menos pueda tomarlos en cuenta y considerarlo un poco más. A ellos. A su matrimonio o su relación.

Yamato sabe que está haciendo una mueca ahora, porque los dos saben que eso no funciona, pero todavía intenta sonreír, avergonzándose cuando solo se topa con una pared inquebrantable de indiferencia pura, como si todas sus palabras fueran solo piezas de lodo quebrándose bajo sus pies.

Kakashi está tratando de callarlo con el movimiento de su mano en un momento, y su resentimiento parece aumentar de golpe cuando Yamato juguetea con su anillo de bodas y le pregunta dónde está el suyo.

Kakashi se levanta inmediatamente y comienza a caminar a prisa, con las manos apretadas y un gesto de furia inusual.

Yamato solo se queda sentado, con una mano temblando en su pecho, como si pudiera contener el pitido de dolor creciendo incesantemente su interior.

_[...]_

Dos días después, Yamato encuentra a Kakashi desnudo en la cama de su apartamento.

Él mira la ropa en el piso, los condones tirados y el olor a sexo salpicando la habitación mientras las persianas todavía se sacuden contra el alféizar.

No hace falta decir que a Yamato no le causa gracia que, cuando Kakashi sonríe, es porque Gai todavía le está diciendo adiós por la ventana.


End file.
